Tommy Epsilon
Thomas "Tommy" Edwards '(born May 12, xxxx), is an English professional wrestler, better known by his ring name '''Tommy Epsilon '(トミー・イプシロン, Tomī Ipushiron). He is currently signed with superZERO. Epsilon is best known for his work in superZERO as one half of the Rebel Star Fighters with Izu Takahama. Epsilon has also wrestled in various independent promotions in the United Kingdom, Mexico, and the United States. Personal life x Professional wrestling career x In wrestling '''Finishing moves * Death Star Driver (Cross-legged Samoan driver) * Starbird Splash (Diving or springboard 450° splash) Signature moves * Bladeseeker (Vertical drop brainbuster) – tribute to Alex Stryder * Decapitator Disk (Discus lariat to a cornered opponent) * Epsilon Combination (Snapmare knee facebuster followed by a running big boot finished with a spinning wheel kick) * Hyperspace Dropkick (Running delayed low–angle dropkick to an opponent held in the tree of woe position) * Jaguar Side Slam (Lifting side slam) – tribute to Alex Stryder * Jedi Mind Tricks (Step-up enzuigiri, with theatrics) * Kashyyyk Krusher (One-handed bulldog) * Lariat; often rebounding off of the top rope * Multiple suplex variations ** Backdrop ** Belly-to-back ** Exploder; sometimes into the turnbuckle ** German ** Northern lights ** Superplex ** Tiger – tribute to Tiger Mask * Standing shooting star press * Starblade (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) * STO backbreaker transitioned into a bridging german suplex * Tiger Driver (Double underhook sit-out powerbomb) – tribute to Tiger Mask * Tiger Knee Crush (Running knee strike; sometimes to a cornered opponent) – tribute to Tiger Mask * Topé con hilo Other moves * Atomic drop; often inverted * Back body drop * Baseball slide evasion * Bowcaster (Bow and arrow hold) * Cobra clutch backbreaker * Cobra twist * Corkscrew pescado * Cradle backbreaker * Diving crossbody; sometimes to the outside and/or springboarding * Dropkick * Flying forearm smash * Frankensteiner * Hilo * Jumping back kick * Knife edge chop * Lightsaber (Hammer punch) * Multiple European uppercut variations ** Running to a cornered opponent ** Slingshot springboard ** Standard * Rapid open palm strikes and body punches followed by an uppercut * Rope-aided gamengiri * Spinning sole kick * Springboard moonsault plancha * Springboard tornado DDT * Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker * Triangle plancha * Yavin 4 Leg Lock (Inverted figure four leg lock) With Izu Takahama *'Finishing moves' **Rolling fireman's carry slam by Takahama followed by a Starbird Splash by Epsilon finished with a Skywalker Press by Takahama **''Tiger Knee Crush'' (Epsilon) / Flash Kick (Takahama) combination to a kneeling opponent *'Signature moves' **''Rebel Rush'' (Spinning sole kick by Epsilon followed by a Flash Kick from Takahama and then finished with a simultaneous jumping enzuigiri (Epsilon) / Flash Kick (Takahama) combination) – tribute to the Kamikaze Kings **Stereo triangle planchas **''Tiger Knee Crush'' to a cornered opponent (Epsilon) / Rope-aided enzuigiri from the apron (Takahama) combination ''''Tag teams * Rebel Star Fighters (with Izu Takahama; xxxx–present) Nicknames * "xxxx" (xxxx–present) Entrances themes * "The Force Theme" by Meco (xxxx–) Championships and accomplishments * superZERO ** superZERO Jr. Tag League (xxxx) – with Izu Takahama ** superZERO Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (xxxx) – with Izu Takahama ** Tag Team of the Year Award (xxxx) – with Izu Takahama Out of character Inspirations * ACH * Chris Sabin * Kenny Omega * PAC * Prince Devitt * Ricochet * Tyler Bate (Created by Godbear)Category:Wrestler Category:PS4